Rules
In Bereghostpedia, you can edit pages, create discussions, etc. But there are some stuff you can't do and here are the rules to Bereghostpedia. #1 - Do not plagiarize pages. 'In case you don't know, it means to remove all the text page or anything. Here is what will happen if you do so. First time: You will be give a 1 week ban on this wiki. Second time: You will be given a 2 week ban on this wiki Third time: You will be given a 1 month ban on this wiki Fourth time: You will be given a 6 month ban on this wiki Fifth time: You will be given a 1 year ban on this wiki Sixth time: You will be an infinite permanent ban on this wiki. '#2 - Do not add false events. 'I have seen a lot of Bereghost videos before and I known which on happened and wich one didn't. So unless you have proof that one event happened, than it's O.K. But if you add a strange event without any proof, than that's what I mean. Here are the causes if you add false events. First Three Times: You will be given a warning on this wiki. Fourth Time: You will be given a 2 day ban on this wiki. Fifth Time: You will be given a 1 week ban on this wiki Sixth Time: You will be given a 1 month ban on this wiki. Seventh Time: You will be given a 3 month ban on this wiki. Eighth Time: You will be given a 9 month ban on this wiki. Ninth Time: You will be given a 1 year ban on this wiki. Tenth Time: You will be ban on this wiki forever for good. '#3 - Do not reveal Mike's (Bereghost) last name If you know, most YouTubers reveal their last name. However, Bereghost is one of those YouTubers who doesn't want his last name to revealed. If you reveal his last name anyway, the following will happen. First time: You will be given either a warning or a 1-2 day ban Second time: You will be banned on this wiki for a week Fourth time: You will be banned on this wiki for a month Fifth time: You will be banned on this wiki for 9 months. Sixth time: You will be banned on this wiki forever. #4 - Do not bully, troll, or harass people on this wiki If you see someone bullying you on this wiki, report to the usee FGN Crew Fan. Here is what happens if you do this stuff. First time: You will be given a warning. Second time: You will get a chat ban for 3 days Third time: You will be given a chat ban for 1 week Fourth time: You will be given a chat ban for 3 weeks Fifth time: You will be given a chat ban for 1 month and 10 days. Sixth time: You will be given a pertanment chat ban. Seventh time: You will be ban on the wiki for 6 months Eighth time: You will be banned on this wiki forever '#5 - '